


я вижу свет

by nishiyan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: сай делит мир надвое: черное, белое, никакого переходного, никаких цветов выше и шире по палитре. // соулмэйт ау, в котором до нахождения пары человек видит мир чёрно-белым.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	я вижу свет

Сай делит мир надвое: черное, белое, никакого переходного, никаких цветов выше и шире по палитре. Строгий монохром под одеялом холода и чётких линий. Сай не знает, какого цвета его волосы, кожа, глаза — должно быть, много теряет. Во всяком случае, он привык: восемнадцать лет его жизни прошли легко, не вызывая особых страданий и не причиняя неудобств. Чёрно-белый мир на острых гранях стал его персональной клеткой по собственному желанию.

У Сая нет лица: есть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее. Есть бледная — Сакура рассказывала, она-то своего соулмэйта ещё в десять встретила — кожа под худыми пальцами, есть кровь, плоть и кость. Но нет лица — настоящего, играющего живыми эмоциями: радостью, грустью, злостью. По его лицу никогда не катились слезы, никогда его не трогала гримаса праведного гнева. Только слабая, как старые поношенные лохмотья, ползущие дырами по ткани, улыбка на тонких губах. Сай выше и глупее обычных человеческих чувств.

Но потом что-то действительно идёт не так: впервые не по плану, не по прямой, заранее расчерченной линии. Сай впервые пускает всё на самотёк и получает удар: такой сильный, что дыхание сбивается ещё несколько секунд после. Его язык — его же враг. Холодное лезвие.

Сай кашляет кровью, пока над ним кто-то хрипло хохочет: ему даже смотреть не хочется, кто, за что и как. Видимо, так надо. Люди для него всё ещё странные существа: бьют во имя любви, убивают во имя мира, умирают для того, чтобы жили другие. Удивительные человеческие слабости, именуемые достойными героя качествами, кажутся ему чем-то диким.

Основное Сай помнит смутно: девушка, блондинка. Отпустил комплимент? Должно быть. Просто надеется, что ограничился исключительно этим: приложили неслабо.

Он опирается виском о металлическую поверхность столба, подпирающего крышу остановки, и смотрит в мутную монохромную вдаль. Свет проходит белой паутиной сквозь влажный от мороси воздух: Сай дышит им и чувствует, как пустеют лёгкие. Блаженная пустота, влажный слой на коже и привкус соли во рту. Картина маслом. Сай действительно пытается рассмеяться, только вот рёбра идут ходуном и всё превращается в пытку. Да и вряд ли из этого вышло бы что-то хорошее.

А потом на его плечо ложится чужая ладонь и мир разлетается, как брошенная на кафель тарелка. Его почти рвёт, а мираж перед глазами заплывает красным. Сай лишается сознания, чувствуя на плечах лёгкие руки.

После этого всё действительно кардинально меняется: Ино входит в его уже не чёрно-белую жизнь с напором ледокола в вечно покрытое льдом море. Лёгкая, как бабочка, она умудряется давить на Сая с тяжестью двухтонного пресса. Но, что самое ужасное, — Сай совсем не против.

Наруто называет его мазохистом, Сакура просто не подбирает слов, а он сам пытается найти в отголосках чернильных стекол уроки из своего прошлого. Но как-то все напрочь подтерлось, когда он увидел, что волосы у Ино действительно светлые, а глаза — невероятно голубые. И это определённо лучшее из всего, что он только мог увидеть, впервые открыв глаза после той ночи, до сих отзывающейся болью под рёбрами.

Ино светит так ярко, что глазам, привыкшим с ограниченной палитре, почти больно. Но Саю нравится — он же мазохист, да?  
Ино чудесная: от кончиков золотых волос, до голоса с нотками смеха и ощутимого тепла. Из-за Ино незнакомо сжимается сердце, стремительно алеют щеки и хочется целоваться. Впервые за его относительно долгую жизнь.

— Хочу стать для тебя тем, без чего ты не сможешь жить, — шепчет он в самое её ухо, попутно ощущая, как сильно краснеет его шея. Уткнуться бы в пространство между подушками, чтобы не видно было лица, но Ино ловко обхватывает пальцами его подбородок, целуя так, что становится тяжело дышать от накатившей сплошной волной нежности.

— С радостью, — в её голос, хриплом от поцелуя, слышится томное обожание, смешанное с гордостью

— Ловлю на слове, — и Сай улыбается. Уголки губ непривычно стягивает, но от этого хорошо. Удивительно хорошо.

Яманака не против: для того любовь и нужна. Более того, если связь одобрена небесами и скреплена встречей у лужи крови, желчи и воды. Ино предпочла бы что-то куда более романтичное, но в её ситуации не выбирают. Не различать чёрное и белое, тонущее в спектре всех известных миру цветов, было довольно-таки неприятно.


End file.
